Episode 165
Episode 165 is an episode of the Drunken Peasants. It took 5 attempts to get the episode going. Finally, TJ (the garbage that he is) got the show up and running on Sunday, October 18th. Prev: Episode 164 Next: Episode 166 Highlights * Featured Video: The Drunken Peasants in Group Therapy (Inside Joke) * The Manatee's Audio Message - 0:27:49 * Josh Moronstein held at gunpoint. * Paul reads a crazy Craigslist ad in a Scottish accent - 2:05:04 * Hilarious Craigslist Ad from Italy - 2:11:14 Videos Played # Troll or Not a Troll segment: In Defense of Furries. # Brett Keane: Atheists Threaten Christian Brett Keane - TheAmazingAtheist Drunken Peasants # Chedub talks about Brett Keane's false flagging habits (Mirror) # Audio recording of a phone call where Brett Keane gets trolled (Not found) # Joe Jinky: Do not believe the sock puppets! # The Key to Unlocking Success with NoFap # Mansplaining & 5 Ways to Deal with a Mansplainer — Mansplain Me This! # Joshua Feuerstein: With a gun to your head ... would you say # Evan Lefavor: There Are More Gays & Atheists In Heaven Than Hateful Religious People # Gail Chord Schuler: American Jesuit Military Terrorism: Murder of Russian Sailors (KURSK) # Hipster version Josh Feuerstein On Gun Control (not found) # GradeAUnderA: Racism Test - See How Racist You Really Are! # FERGUSON SLAM POEM: Dear White Feminists, From a White Feminist # Pat Robertson Struggles To Explain Why He's Needed Surgery If Faith Is Enough To Heal Anybody # Ernie Wayne Tertelgte: Mountain Man Found Guilty - THE LIVING MAN Start Of The Show The episode started with the Drunken Peasants featuring some lame ass animated video about a group therapy between the people who have appeared on the DP and the DP themselves. After the intro ended, TJ explained that Ben sold his soul to Satan in order to get the stream working. Paul also revealed that he joined ISIS. They entered the Troll or Not a Troll segment where they reviewed a video by a furry apologist. The furry apologist was labeled as a troll. Brett Keane then accused some atheist individuals like TJ and FakeSagan of threatening him. They then listened to an audio clip from an anonymous individual telling TJ how he deserves to die and that TJ's destruction is imminent (The DP can neither confirm nor deny the individual is Brett Keane). Next, CheDubs talked about how Brett Keane was being a false-flagging piece of shit. Then, they listened to an audio recording where someone prank-called Brett Keane and trolled the shit out of him. Next up, Joe Jinky made a video criticizing Fox News for supposedly being a far left communist-liberal organization trying to destroy America. The Fox News segment that was within the video was about common "myths" about gun control. Joe expressed great distaste in the possibility of people illegally purchasing guns from Bubba The Black Jesuit. Afterwards, they watched a video about the No-Fap Movement (we aren't kidding). The video was about how you can be successful by refraining from masturbation. Paul states that he gets so much pussy, he doesn't even have to jerk off. The peasants concluded that the video was boring as fuck and it couldn't even get to the point. After that, some feminist with purple hair appeared to complain about mansplaining, and how to deal with mansplainers. One of her options to deal with mansplaining was to ignore it (perhaps the only reasonable approach given in this video.) TJ explained the concept of mansplaining: when a man tries to explain something to a woman and she doesn't agree with it. The feminist shared a bunch of other shitty suggestions which once again nearly brought the peasants to the brink of possibly an epiphany. Fucking Magneto, how does he work? Middle Of The Show Next, Josh Moronstein asked atheists if they would stay to their beliefs if they had a gun to your head. The peasants answered that they would obviously not hold to it. Josh's video gave us the display of him being held at gunpoint. Paul commented that Josh represents everything wrong in America and criticized him for trying to solicit money over the tragedy of someone else. They then played a video by our God and friend forever, Evan Lefavor. He explains why there are more homosexuals and atheists in heaven than the hateful religious people. Gail Schuler appeared on the show and Paul said that he dreams to be one of her men. Ben gave Paul the rules and conditions for sexual relations with Gail. The rules stipulate that they can only have brain-to-brain sex on occasion and Paul will often have to settle for a Gail sex robot. Paul proceeds to recite Shakespeare poems to romance Gail. Then, Gail talks about Vladimir Putin's plan to expand Russia's military in the name of Gail, which could potentially initiate World War 3. Next up, a guy who looks like a Hipster version of Josh Feuerstein talks about gun control. They eventually moved into the White Guilt Segment. They watched a weird ass animation of a racism test by GradeAUnderA. Next, they listened to a Feminist Slam Poetry by a white feminist talking to other white feminists about what a white feminist should and shouldn't do. It was just the typical retarded feminist slam poetry that only a batshit feminist could come up with. The peasants talked about how feminism devours every other ideology, but Paul indicates that it is likewise killing itself. Then, Pat Robertson explains why he uses modern medicine to treat his medical conditions instead of just praying to God to cure it. He tried to stretch it by saying that modern medical practices are an extension of God's will and his argument fell apart. The peasants criticized Robertson's blatant hypocrisy by comparing his statements to the ones in the past. End Of The Show The same living neanderthal from Episode 163 by the name of Ernie Wayne argues with a Judge in court. Ernie gave the most absurd self-representation in all of court history. When he inevitably pissed the Judge off, he was removed from the courtroom. The peasants then moved into the Crazy Craigslist Ad segment. They moved into the Storytime with Paul segment. Paul shared a story about a band he was in during his youth, Apple Nasty. Some of his songs that were produced in Apple Nasty were re-uploaded to Soundcloud. Paul played 2 songs from Apple Nasty. The first song of his was about Marilyn Manson, this song was written and improvised by Paul at age 14. They played a final song about black dildos by Paul as a teenager. The peasants compared Paul's songs to Sex Twister. Quotes * "Maybe Brett is a homunculus of a human and a manatee." - TJ confusing a Chimera with a man-made human. * "Scotty looks at it from the Jew perspective, there." - TJ on Scotty's view on used guns. * "It exists in my pants." - TJ reveals the truth about The Patriarchy. * "Dude, I would defile a Gail robot." - Paul's Ego. * "When in Rome... stick your dick in a glory hole." - TJ reviewing an Italian Craigslist ad. * "Stick your dick in there and I'll suck it for ya." - Paul's Ego pretending to be behind a cardboard box. Trivia *TJ was waiting and hoping for The Depressed Paul Show. This is because Paul was feeling like shit on Friday. *Paul suggests that Brett should kill himself on camera and sell it live on Pay-Per-View; the film will be called The Final Situation. *Paul likes SJWs with pink, purple, or red hair, as it points out who should be avoided. *TJ was being so offensive that Scotty demanded that he step down from his role on DP, allowing Kaiser Scotty to become the one true lord of double penetration. *TJ has had guns pointed at him over three times. *Paul was a supporter of the Occupy Wall Street movement, but ditched it after SJWs took over. *Paul was once in a band called Apple Nasty. Disclaimer Offended? -> Disclaimer Page (FakeSagan appeared in this episode)Category:Drunken Peasants Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Paul's Ego